


My Little Draculove

by majestaekim



Series: Forever & Ever More [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Graduation, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Pack Dynamics, Trust, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestaekim/pseuds/majestaekim
Summary: The one where Jungkook learns that love grows like flowers—it creates vines where it lives, it needs nurture and when it receives, the beauty & shine that it exudes is a thing to inspire poetry, paintings,art.Unfortunately, it also creates envy in some hearts. It reaps the evil eye of those who don't know how to care for their own garden and so, they'd rather cut and steal from the lawn of others.Jungkook learns that he's growing to be a person who will defend his home and the love that resides within it with everything he's got—and the power he has inside is only starting to blossom.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Forever & Ever More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035780
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. — a fever came

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned!
> 
> First of all, if you haven't read **What Part of Forever** it is the (slightly) Twilight-inspired first book of this series where Jungkook first moves back into Forks and our fated couple meets for the first time and to read this you'd probably understand some things much better after you finished that one.
> 
> If you'd rather go from an 'established relationship' pov though, you won't be _too_ lost reading this without that one, so, it's your call!
> 
> This sequel happens two weeks before the boys' graduation and will set the tone for a third and final book I plan on writing, so it shouldn't be as long as the first read but it won't be exactly a short story.
> 
> **Remember: comments keep a writer's heart warm and alive. Please leave your thoughts! ******

**Fata Organa -** A flash of real emotion in someone sitting across the room, someone’s eyes glinting with vulnerability or cosmic boredom.

[[♪ — flower, by johnny stimson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgNkCrAhTGc)]

The rain and the cold were never a good mix. Jungkook had grown to love the quietude and mysteriousness of Forks, but it’s shitty weather still had to be one of the things he liked least in the entire _world_.

Rain soaked everything, permeated everywhere and after a year of living underneath it, Jungkook started feeling as if the thin layer of humidity is also a part of his skin. His clothes are constantly wet. His car never escapes the muddy floors, too. Even his boyfriend’s glorious BMW—muddy and wet floors, all the time.

When that mixes with the chilly and sharp breeze gracing through the trees, the water that clings to you turns to ice and Jungkook _loathes_ the feeling of being drenched like that.

Jungkook lost count of how many times he muttered in Yoongi’s chest his dislike towards the shitty weather.

“What’s wrong?” his silky voice would ask Jungkook, after he sighed loudly for the second time.

Against his chest, with arms wrapped around Yoongi’s waist and his face buried deep in his hoodies, Jungkook would whine.

“It’s _cold_.”

“I know, Bunny.”

“I’m _freezing_ , hyung.” Jungkook inched his nose closer, rubbing it against Yoongi’s neck. It always amazed him that he never got complaints, but then again, Yoongi didn’t have the warmest body. It didn’t even bother him. Jungkook was glad for that, because the cold bothered him _plenty_. “Make it go away,” he whined, knowing he was being a baby.

It was one of the many days when he got rained on and soaked all the way to his socks, so Jungkook didn’t particularly give a shit. Yoongi enjoyed babying him, and when his day turned to shit, so did he. 

“Make the cold go away?” Yoongi laughed. Jungkook felt the laughter in his chest—he laid on top of Yoongi, with blankets thrown over his back.

“Yes.”

“Okay, baby, and how do you want me to do that?” Yoongi asked, half-serious, half trying very hard to hide his smile. “I can put more blankets on top of us. Turn the heater on. Try to turn _you_ into a heater. Maybe give you a warm bath—,” Yoongi stopped listing things, his lips that had been trailing from Jungkook’s temple to his neck stopped, then sucked very lightly on Jungkook’s earlobe as if it’s nothing. “I ran out of options. You can pick.”

Jungkook swallowed another pathetic whine and turned around in the bed with a dopey smile on his face, shaking his head at how Yoongi could sound so _serious_ when delivering the cheesiest lines in that sultry voice of his.

He knew how to get Jungkook. Knew how to be understanding that Jungkook would always whine about this, would always frown deeper when he got rained on too much or didn’t get enough sleep. He knew Jungkook better than everyone, and he knew Jungkook missed the warmth so, at times, he would indulge Jungkook.

“I’ll chase all the clouds away this week, how does that sound?” Yoongi muttered against Jungkook’s lip, his whole body laying on top of the younger boy now. “With a baseball bat if I have to. Don’t wanna see you pouting,” he said, rubbing their noses together slowly, sweetly.

Immediately, Jungkook’s smile returned. He missed the sun, he did—but he has Yoongi, and he likes Yoongi way much more than he could ever miss anything else.

Yoongi is the sun, he thinks.

His boyfriend — who had forbidden Jungkook of calling him his lover because “ _that’s too cheesy, baby, even for me,_ ” with that smug smirk that had him too weak — was like a big warded wall, keeping the chilliness away and the warmth in.

Ever since Yoongi burst into his world with eyes and voice dipped in honey, his arms feeling like the safest fortress and his lips inspiring music from within Jungkook, it was like the cold of the city couldn’t reach him any longer.

Jungkook was safe.

He was safe and _warm_ because Yoongi was with him.

With his last two months of his high school years leaving him in a Nirvana state of mind, Jungkook rode that wave of happiness that rocked their group forward. The synchrony between all of them was like something made for the movies, or an Austen novel.

In bed, Jungkook sometimes pictured them in flashes, all their encounters and moments together passing through his eyes like pictures or slow-motion films. They look good together—happy. Complete. A little magical too, as if the honest bond filled with so much love that holds them together gave them a special glint, a sparkle.

He wondered if it was the lenses through which he always saw the world, but maybe it wasn’t that deep—maybe they were simply that good together. Every time their group went to the movies, organized study hours or went on group dates to indulge in cheesy nights with friends and loved ones, Jungkook always saw their laughter and joy reflected in big, enormous frames, holding a picture of their best moments for life.

At times, he managed to register things. All his pictures of their group of friends consisted of Polaroids, most of which were already hanging on the walls of his bedroom. Jungkook took the Polaroid Hoseok had bought him for his 18th birthday everywhere — “ _the fact I wasn’t around to take you to a strip club or something equally scandalous and give both your mother_ and _yoongi a heart attack is too fucking sad, so please use my gift well”_ , Hoseok said — and obviously, used it very well.

Around his room, dozens of polaroids filled with the same faces were the exact proof of that.

Yoongi — many, _many times_ — and the rest of the Cullens were included in the majority of them, followed by Taehyung and Jimin — who were in there alone as a couple a few times since Jungkook found them to be a very interesting study subject — and, of course, his mother, Namjoon and the pair of Inseparables (Makya and Dasan).

All of it had started because nearly a year ago, Jungkook locked eyes with Yoongi across a lake and later, across a cafeteria. Two glances and that was it—Jungkook was doomed.

 _Fated_.

They both were. Jungkook’s eyes landed on Yoongi and nothing else could’ve stopped him from being drawn too close—not when Yoongi was the prettiest thing Jungkook had ever laid eyes on.

And he had seen many things. He was a _perfectionist_ , and ever since Jungkook had found things to be beautiful and wanted to capture them. So far, the only thing that managed to take his breath away time and time again, without fail, was nature. The mathematical and geometrical perfection that reflected and repeated itself from the smallest cells to the biggest galaxies in the universe—Nature and the Universe were perfection and Jungkook had _always_ wanted to capture perfection the best way he could.

Until Yoongi came along and perfection gained a completely different meaning.

Their group certainly deserved peace and happiness too.

Jungkook loved taking pictures of Jimin and Taehyung because he loved knowing his best friends were finally on the same page, enjoying a different type of happiness that Jungkook knew would last for an entire lifetime. The weirdest part would be seeing them change while Jungkook didn’t—aging. Growing old.

Those thoughts start occupying his mind at the end of the line, right before finals and everything else, and Jungkook suddenly can’t turn away from them.

He knew the last month would be a difficult one—everyone and their mothers had said the same thing to them, but being told and experiencing, as always, were two completely different things. Jungkook looked at Jimin and Taehyung sometimes and saw them old, grey-haired and surrounded by children, then looked up to the nearest reflection and saw the same one as always reflected back at him.

And it didn’t scare him.

Many things scared him, but he found that immortality was not one of them.

Hiding it from his mother, actually, was ten times worse than anything else. That plagued his mind too.

Jungkook didn’t want to ruin her recently found happiness — dating Deputy Carol, which Jungkook called it first —, but at times, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if she knew. Life was certainly easier now that his best friends knew about everything, the Cullen and them becoming a clan of their own.

Because of course, Jeon Jungkook couldn’t have gone back to his childhood home town and fall in love with just anyone—no.

He had to go and fall in love with a vampire.

He was now part of a vampire Clan, Jungkook thought with a chuckle. He laid in bed many nights and thought ‘ _I have a family for literally forever_ ’ and the strange, otherworldly thought always pleased him. Sure, he was terrified of putting his forever mortal friends in danger, worried for not so mortal siblings, drank coffee at midnight because he didn’t want to leave his mother and on top of it all, he desired more than anything that he could go away to another state with his friends and family and study in a big University, but now he had a bigger picture to think of.

Jungkook had a lot on his mind.

He wondered if that’s why two weeks prior to their Graduation Ceremony, the nightmares start.

Whether it is or not, one thing Jungkook knows: the nightmares bring the cold back, and Jungkook has _always_ fought against this town’s shitty weather.

  
  
  


🍎

  
  
  


**Sonder (n.)** the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own

  
  


[[♪ — ghosts, by james vincent mcmorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjMkxji1Ex4)]

  
  
  


On the plaque, it reads ‘Forks’ Carnival’ in letters so curvy and filled with lights that Jungkook is barely able to read them.

That’s the first thing Jungkook realizes inside his dream.

It had been a while since he last had one of those—vivid, terrifying and so _real_ that Jungkook could feel his blood pumping inside his veins while it happened. The dreams were useful, though, so one of the first things Jungkook had done after the entire kidnapping incident was talk to Jin.

A _lot_.

Seokjin was one of the people Jungkook got along with the best—and not just because of the role they both shared, even if during different times. No, they were _good_ together, and most of Jungkook’s time in the Cullen household was spent with Jin if he wasn’t in his boyfriend’s company.

“ _The dreams are quite useful, Gguk, so I can’t tell you if keeping them away is the best option,”_ Jin told him when Jungkook had asked if there was a way of warding the nightmares off. “ _The thing is_ — _control, you know? You gotta learn to control your mind and ride it out. There’s no point in shooting the messenger,_ ” he shrugged.

It made sense.

Even though he hated to admit it, Jungkook remembered how much his dreams had guided him during those first months, so he swallowed his pout and let things be. He hated nightmares and the eeriness of most of his dreams post-Aquila. Waking up in a cold sweat with your chest tight and your mind burning with images of that goddess-like creature looking weirdly hellish wasn’t on Jungkook’s list of ‘fun things’.

He couldn’t sleep daily by Yoongi’s side as he wanted and it _sucked_ , but he learned how to deal with them.

Sometimes with cuddles and burying his face into Yoongi’s neck, allowing himself to be drowned in soothing kisses and humming songs. Others, Jungkook simply had to stare at his clock on the side table of his bed, count the stars on the ceiling of his room and, of course, look at the photos on his wall and slow his breaths.

His therapist had taught him many methods to deal with the memories and the trauma and because of that, Jungkook knew he could deal with the many weird things that this life would bring him. That Forks would. And Yoongi. 

With that said, Jungkook still needed a moment to collect himself when he opened his eyes and realized that his consciousness was present, but the control over what was happening wasn’t.

He wished he had Yoongi with him. The Carnival was filled with people, but the location was amidst a forest and the weather was foggy, grey and _empty_. It was a scene straight out of Silent Hill and Jungkook’s preference was in playing those creepy games, not being stuck in them.

The thoughts were swallowed by the people passing by in a rush, like in movies—speedy and too quick for the eye to see, many different people pass by and Jungkook is staring at them, thinking about all the different lives stuck in a fated loop of that Town, when the image changes.

Like a pin drop—Jungkook is outside and then suddenly, he isn’t. He’s inside of the tents and Yoongi is there, but the momentary happiness Jungkook has upon seeing his boyfriend fades quickly.

The red eyes make a stone fall to the bottom of his gut, and before it happens, Jungkook knows what part of his brain is externalizing itself in that mystic hole of a dream.

He knows it intimately, too close for comfort.

The shameful and distorted desire buried deep within Jungkook—sewed into his guts every time Yoongi lifts his upper lip in that quirky manner of his, teasing someone, and just like that Jungkook’s heart is ice.

His loins are fire, his heart is ice and Jungkook is the epitome of a Shakesperian riddle, the answer of a lifetime about the end of the universe: It’s both. It’s hot, and it’s cold, and it _burns_ because Jungkook had never wanted anything so badly in his life.

So it’s both.

He’s standing frozen in his spot when Yoongi and one of his siblings use a power and Jungkook sees the _vampire_ in him—and he’s heating up, too.

He’s fucked.

Whether he’s in the real world or not, his lust for Yoongi’s nature bleeds through, and it becomes only harder for Jungkook to deny how badly he wants it.

“Why don’t you ask me, baby?”

On the other side of the tent, Yoongi smiles at him, gums and all.

It’s the sweetest one he’s got, but it’s also his most lethal one.

“‘Cause I’m scared,” he breathes out, confessing. “I asked, once. Remember?”

Yoongi nods, and his eyes are red other than honey. In the dream, Jungkook hates it, but can’t quite figure out why he hates it, only knowing he does.

After their first time together when Jungkook confessed himself to Yoongi in La Push, he whispered in bed his wishes. “ _I wanna_ — _the bite. For longer, Yoon. Can we?_ ” His voice was barely a whisper and he had spoken with his lips pressed in the middle of Yoongi’s chest, their naked bodies tangled together and Jungkook feeling his heart hammering inside of him so loudly that it was kinda embarrassing.

Yoongi had taken a deep breath and answered a simple “ _Fuck_ .”, but that had been enough of an answer to him. Jungkook laughed, and Yoongi followed, and then he whispered an, “ _of course, baby. Anything for you.”_

Dream-Yoongi moved from the back of the tent to stand right in front of Jungkook and it didn’t startle him—not when Dream-Yoongi’s hand lifted higher and higher, grazing softly over Jungkook’s cheek.

For many heartbeats, Jungkook stood there, his cheeks being caressed by a projection of his boyfriend. There were more things Yoongi asked him, and Jungkook recalled answering each one of them, but they were like distant and further memories. As if during that part of the dream, the volume of their conversation was lowered until it was nearly mute.

Instead of listening to their conversation, all Jungkook could hear during his last seconds of peace were the singing and the fire crackling. His own body was humming like a bird, the heat from Dream-Yoongi’s shape making his blood start heating as it always did in real life.

Anticipation vibrated so high that Jungkook felt like he could move the world, and then—AAAAAH!

A scream ripped through the eerie and grey air of the carnival, and the entire atmosphere shook with it.

Everything but the tent behind Jungkook completely disappeared, leaving him empty of options. He knew where he had to go, the same way his feet guided him through trees and highways towards an unknown and mysterious lake on his very first day back—Forks had a gravity of its own. If you allowed it, a nudge of faith would guarantee your footpath to lead where it must.

Inside the cabin, the scream finally stopped and Jungkook removed his hands from his ears, exhaling in relief. His mind still rang with the power and volume of the shriek that broke this reality, but when his ears started attuning once again with the sounds around him, he wished for the screaming to return.

Instead of the horrible sound, Jungkook could hear only crying.

His eyes roamed around the tent—it was like any other carnival tent, with yellow and orange tapestry and wood poles hanging everything together, but instead of funny clown paintings or drawings of elephants telling a story, Jungkook saw everything empty.

Emptiness and a low, hurtful cry.

His feet moved until he reached the far back where the tent opened in a ring, and in the center of that ring, there was a woman.

Jungkook felt his body freeze on the spot, his muscles turning to stone as his eyes bulged and tried assimilating the sight.

The woman hangs from the trapeze by her hands, but she looked _exhausted._

_Cursed._

She was the one who cried. Her face had some cuts and bruises and her body was filled with scratches and dried blood, but that wasn’t what turned Jungkook into a statue or his blood into ice.

No. It was the marks on her neck—the vivid _bites_ spread all over her neck, ugly and purple bruises of fangs that sank in deep, time and time again.

It was only when Jungkook noticed the crying had stopped that he looked up and saw it.

The woman was staring back at him with equally bulged eyes. Their gazes met and Jungkook felt it like a punch in his chest, making him take a step back. The burning hatred and pain he felt the second her eyes found his were enough to physically push him back, but if his shock hadn’t been enough to move him, what came next certainly was.

Jungkook only had time to see her opening her mouth one more time before the screaming started again, only this time, his entire body was thrown into the air and back, straight out of the cabin as if a gush of wind or an invisible field had slapped him, _hard_.

He flew and flew, until his soul was falling back into his sweaty body and awakening him with a startle, shaking and crying a little bit. He looked sideways to where Jimin and Taehyung still slept soundly and decided— _fuck it_. _This will wait until the morning_.


	2. — II: without a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a perfect Saturday out with friends. A couple of weeks remained before their lives changed, they seemed to be often high in happiness after the exams ended and there was no looming threat in the sky.
> 
> The recipe for pure happiness—which was why there was no explanation for the anger with which Jungkook woke up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! like promised, here's another one. a special kiss to [cat](https://twitter.com/mygscene) and to [yoonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukihiko/pseuds/harukihiko), my girls. if you're reading this chapter, hi! i love you a whole lot. also big kisses to my babyboy [arden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakive/pseuds/arakive), thanks for always inspiring me and giving me precious feedback. ♥
> 
> hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> **the songs are the perfect mood-setter soundtrack for each scene, you should listen to them as you read!**

[[♪ — happiness is a butterfly, Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbcXvlEa7Wk)]

**Onism** — (n.) the awareness of how little of the world you’ll experience. 

His phone screen is giving him a headache, Jungkook thinks.

Either that or his overthinking is.

Before the fateful dream of the previous night — one Jungkook has analyzed through every angle known to him _and_ the books he’s collected — his mind was already overflowing with thoughts. 

Going away to University and the implications of that were enough stress, but having to decide _where_ , _when_ and _what_ he’ll do is much harder given his situation. Especially when your mother, who knows how smart you are, keeps wondering why you won’t apply to the best universities.

Like a hawk watching its prey, Haeun weekly rests her all-knowing eyes on him, those unnerving eyes who seem to see through skin, bones and _soul_ , and asks him without any malice or confrontation about Jungkook’s choice.

It’s hell.

“ _You can get in_ anywhere _, Bunny,_ ” she kept whispering to him these past months. The underlying _I don’t get it_ didn’t go unheard by him or any other person who has caught on to her inquiries during dinner.

It’s not as if he can reply, “ _I know, Mama. I can. And Yoongi could too, if we’re honest, but he kinda_ can’t _because he’d end up sick and withering because of the sun. It’s what I get for dating a vampire, you know?”_ and then shrug it off.

His mind reeled: I must choose. I can choose something that makes me happy and compromise at the same time. I wish I could go to university with my friends as well.

It was a busy place, Jungkook’s mind, so the very last thing he needed was yet another mystery to uncover or worse, some other creature wanting a goddamn piece of his life. 

He wondered if that was why neither one of his friends was bothered when they had to gain his attention during their conversation since he had completely lost himself once more.

“So yeah, I think Jungkook would _definitely_ be a better fit for a Toxic chorus,” Makya states, saying his name loud enough to snap him back into reality.

On Saturdays, their gang now meets at Seesaw until five, then afterward they decide on a place to go. Jungkook was staring at his phone screen where Jimin had texted him ‘where the fuck r u’ followed by a ‘get here soon luv u <3’ and he wanted to answer ‘I was literally with you until two hours ago how can you miss me already’ but then, got lost into the nightmare once more.

He had left Taehyung’s place in the morning and was now at the workshop where Makya and Dasan worked, but until now, only his body was present. 

Probably why Makya is throwing sassy comments about him presenting a Britney Spears song so casually.

He sends a quick ‘i’m seeing Double Trouble, be there in a few’ back to Jimin and looks up to the dynamic duo of Dasan and Makya with his best apologetic and charming smile.

“I’m so sorry, guys. Go on, I should be the one to sing the chorus? Britney Spears, is it?” he jokes, making both of them laugh. “As long as you don’t put a snake around my neck I’ll say yes to pretty much anything.” He shrugs.

They both laugh even harder, Makya throwing a Cornflake in his direction.

“Just checking if you’re alive, dude,” Dasan shrugs his shoulders. He’s sitting by Makya’s side on the curb, both of them smoking a joint on their break and trying their best to organize the surprise Jungkook had thought of for the graduation ceremony at Forks High. “You high already?” he asks with a low chuckle, passing the blunt back to Jungkook.

He takes it and shakes his head as an answer, inhaling a couple of times before passing to Makya.

“Head’s in the clouds, sorry,” he apologizes again. He looks at the joint and prays his mother never finds out how bad he’s gotten even since arriving right under her jurisdiction. 

“It’s fine. Anything bad?” Makya asks him, frowning a little. Jungkook sees the way Dasan narrows his eyes at him too, bracing himself for possible bad news and he could never bring a dark cloud of _shit_ over their nice encounters, not when he doesn’t know yet what it concerns, so Jungkook only shakes his head again.

“Nah, it’s all good.”

“Thank god,” Makya chuckled nervously. Jungkook can relate to the feeling, his own smile saddening a bit. He knows how all his friends are still recovering from the terror of what had happened, which was even more reason why he kept his mouth shut. Makya took another drag, and shuddered like a bird, as if getting rid of the dust lying under his wings. “Anyway, I was talking about Prom. Cat said she’ll bring the electric guitar next practice and you two can figure out that chorus thing, kay?”

“Oh, and don’t forget to talk to your principal or someone about us using the school once for practice,” says Dasan.

“I won’t.” Jungkook probably would. He picks up his phone and types out a reminder to himself so that won’t happen. “What time is Cat getting here tomorrow?”

“Around noon. Her boyfriend’s driving her and that one is incapable of waking up early,” Makya snorts. “Are you bringing the Cullen one again?”

At that, Jungkook’s eyes narrow in Makya’s direction and his smile becomes more of a smirk. Dasan doesn’t miss it either, the way Makya asks it in a fake casual way if Rosalie is going to be around again. As if he doesn’t care, or his cheeks aren’t suddenly warmer and he’s glancing in the curb’s direction with an interest he didn’t have before.

Jungkook takes pity on him as soon as Dasan starts cackling at his best friend.

“Yeah, she is.” Jungkook informs.

“Cool. I asked her why she was there ‘cause she doesn’t look like the type to enjoy our sound, but she just—you know the mean look? Yeah, she just gave me one of those and said ‘it’s _my_ garage’,” Makya says with a tone of disbelief and truly, Jungkook feels for him.

He knows his sister-in-law well enough now to understand how she isn’t the easiest person to read. Trying to understand Rosalie is like a quest, he thinks. Through hard work and dedication, at times, you arrive in small places that contain a treasure.

Memories, advice and those special, private and shared moments with Rosalie feel a lot like those—treasures.

“She’s just messing with you, dude,” says Dasan.

“He’s right,” Jungkook agrees, and Makya looks up at him with such an open and honest look that he elaborates. “You know when Yoongi looks at you and tells you ‘oh, you’re here, I thought I could smell wet dog’ and you laugh?” Makya nods, rolling with eyes with fondness. “That’s what she thinks she’s doing.”

Dasan laughs at that, and Makya's smile widens.

“The mean look is just—her. You’re telling me that’s her blank face,” Makya snickers.

“Yup. Make sure you give back to her the same way you do with Yoongi and you might even get to see a smile,” Jungkook offers.

Makya nods shyly at that, and because Dasan is an excellent friend, he changes the subject back to their Senior Prom plan and Jungkook does his best to stay focused too, giving his input where he can.

When the idea had come to him to do this, Jungkook didn’t think it’d be anything other than that—an idea. Fortunately for him, with a simple comment about what he had in mind to this duo, Jungkook found out he had not only the means, but that he’d be able to do it with _their_ help.

He feels a pang of pain in his chest as the three of them laugh together in the back of the workshop. Thinking of how happy he is and how much Forks feels like home now comes with a bittersweet aftertaste. Every time.

One time, he told Jimin and Taehyung he wished to be in more than one place at the same time, so he could be able to experience everything and enjoy the company of all his loved ones.

“ _You’re so funny, Guk-ah,_ ” Taehyung had laughed. “ _Isn’t that literally what you got? There’s a name for that: Immortality. Pretty sure it’s on the your contract with your man._ ”

He had laughed too, tasting the bittersweet he was now accustomed to for the first time.

The immortality was only his, after all.

For the remaining time he spends with the boys, Jungkook manages to focus on the conversations happening, but as soon as he’s inside his car and on his way to the Cullen’s, it’s mayhem inside of him all over again.

He drives with one hand on the steering wheel and another one playing with his necklace—the crest of his clan, more precisely.

Ever since he got the gift from Allie and Rose, Jungkook’s anxiety was somehow channeled into it. Instead of fiddling with his clothes or biting his lip, he now played with his necklace whenever his mind was deep in thoughts.

The last thing he hopes to find when he arrives at his second home is the scene that greets him:

Namjoon and Seokjin, dining at the table, both blushing like high school students on their very first date.

Jungkook stops dead on his tracks as a smile slowly grows on his lips—he doesn’t dare to interrupt the angelic happiness of the scene in front of him.

With his senses slowly but continuously improving, — a sign that the bites and his connection to Yoongi were growing even deeper, as Jin had told him —, Jungkook realizes that thanks to his newfound stealth the pair doesn’t even notice him enter the house.

They’re quite literally his favorite new thing in the whole world for now—his developed senses, that is.

Jungkook was already an observant guy before, but now? He smiles at himself and leans against the door slowly, watching Jin throw his head back in laughter and the way Namjoon’s eyes watch the other with an attentiveness that one reserves only to someone they’re highly interested in. Namjoon gulps and Jungkook can _hear_ it, which means Jin also can—from the way his shoulders rise and he coys into himself, smiling a little shyer, avoiding Namjoon’s line of sight, Jungkook is certain he knows how thoroughly he’s being observed.

Learning to move like a shadow is a wonderful and useful thing. Jungkook gets to see people at their worst, as well as their best.

As a (future) photographer, he couldn’t love this ability to be nearly invisible more.

Without wanting to disrupt the mood of what it looks (and smells) like an excellent dinner, Jungkook does his best to pass through the living room like a breeze, only letting out his breath when he’s at the top of the stairs, safely hidden from their eyes and Seokjin’s highly developed senses.

The fact that Jin didn’t catch him entering says a _lot_. His senses are just as good as a werewolf’s so to pass under his nose unnoticed meant he was very distracted.

Although he could never interrupt them, observing is a necessity that his curious mind has, urging Jungkook to stop there at the top of the stairs for just a little longer.

“—never tired of bossing me around, you know?” Namjoon is saying. Jungkook can’t see _them_ from where he is, but one of the living room’s mirrors reflects the kitchen and he can see them through that. Namjoon is sitting on a bench with his back to the counter and Jin stands in front of him, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Seokjin laughs, nodding along.

“That’s natural. She _is_ the pack leader for now,” comments Jin, which means they’re speaking of Leah.

“For now?” questions Namjoon, and Jungkook can see even through his profile that he’s lifting an eyebrow.

Jin laughs again, shrugging unapologetically.

“I hear that once blood kicks in, it’s hard to fight off nature,” he comments naturally, sipping on his wine.

Jungkook actually remembered that—Carlisle said that over dinner a few weeks ago, speaking of an entirely different matter. He guesses Jin is right and what Carlisle said could apply to more than just one situation. Ironically, although vampires and lycans were such enemies, they shared much in common.

“I—I don’t know yet,” Namjoon sighed deeply. Jungkook could hear in his exhale a lot—the tiredness, the uncertainty. He might not have gotten the beginning of the conversation, but he knew this could be about one thing only: Namjoon’s position as Billy’s son.

Namjoon fought off his werewolf nature when it presented itself to him because of what it cost, the life of his mother. He fought it because he blamed it, but now it seemed as if he was questioning his decision to abandon his true position initially.

It surprised Jungkook that he would speak of pack and such personal things with Jin and that’s when he noticed that whether this was a date or not it didn’t matter—the connection those two had was the type of thing that couldn’t be fought against.

It was natural. Just like Namjoon’s blood or Seokjin’s _cantante_ nature.

“You don’t have to know everything yet,” Jin assured him, which made Namjoon smile.

“That’s what I used to tell myself when I got into college. It’s been a few years since then.”

“A few years is nothing to us, Joon. You know that,” Jin states simply.

“To my dad, they are,” Namjoon’s voice drops a few octaves. Jin’s posture changes, and after a deep breath he moves from the counter to Namjoon’s side, standing close enough to him that their shoulders touch. “He’s old now, Jin,” he whispers, vulnerable and shaky.

“I never met Billy, but… from what I’ve heard, I hardly think that the years mean anything to your father,” Jin speaks, carefully picking his words. “If your concern about your nature has roots in whether your dad will be here or not, I’d get rid of them. Worry about turning and the wolf inside of you taking into consideration the changes that will make in _you_ and _your_ life. Your father only wants you happy and trust me, he’s not done bossing you, Leah or the entirety of La Push around. Not just yet.”

It works. Namjoon’s worry seems to be lifted from his shoulders and he giggles—not laugh, _giggles_ right into Jin’s shoulder, nudging him a little. It makes Jungkook’s smile even bigger because he notices Namjoon, his adorable and big Namu is _coy_ around Seokjin.

“Plus, whether you like it or not and she irritates you often, Leah is a good pack leader,” says Jin, finishing off his glass.

Jungkook can’t see his expression because Namjoon turns fully to Jin to ask, “How would you know?” teasingly.

Jin scoffs. “Alice _complimented_ her. I’ve been a Cullen for decades and I can count on both hands how many times I heard my sister give anyone a compliment.”

“That makes sense.”

“And Rosalie said, and I quote, ‘ _pretty true’_ ”.

“Oh shit,” Namjoon says, sounding visibly surprised. Jungkook has to agree—a ‘pretty sure’ from Rose was as good as a pat on the back and a blinding smile. “Okay, I’ll admit it, she’s good.”

“Hmhm,” Jin agrees, reaching behind Namjoon to grab his bottle. Jungkook has seen Jin acting around others for long enough to know when he’s actively trying to be in someone’s personal space and this is definitely the case. “You’re just with your panties in a twist ‘cause you know you’d be _better_.”

He doesn’t know if it’s the seriousness with which Jin says it or the way the air itself seems to change around them, but Jungkook’s eyes wide in shock and he thinks— _that is most definitely my cue to get the fuck out_.

He may be a curious little shit and occasionally a snooper, but he knows his limits. Jungkook leaves them and tunes out completely from their conversation, giddy with happiness. Seeing the two of them had dissipated all of his worries and he entered Yoongi’s room with glee.

Love truly is beautiful.

There’s no way of knowing if Jin and Joon would ever get out of this awkward and simmering phase made up of blushing lots and hardly ever flirting. There were lots at stake here. Certainly, the desire was there, but there was also the rest—Seokjin’s true age and past, the prejudice of their opposing natures, Namjoon’s pending lycanthropy…

It was true that there were many points hanging _against_ them, and yet—.

Yet, as Jungkook heard their bright laughter downstairs, there was also the way Jin showed a completely different side of him since befriending Joon and the La Push clan. There was the way Namjoon was suddenly seriously considering his position as a leader and true nature more and more, not wanting to run away from all he is and _could_ be, but embracing it, always talking on the phone with Jungkook with a ‘ _Seokjin-hyung said this’_ and ‘ _Seokjing-hyung and I talked about that’_ at the tip of his tongue.

Jungkook gets under Yoongi’s blanket with the desire to ask his boyfriend about his opinion on the matter, but when he sees the peaceful expression on his face and those beautiful pouty lips slightly parted, he shuts up.

Yoongi’s body naturally snuggles up to him and Jungkook melts into the embrace.

He watches his boyfriend sleep — because as much as he’d like to argue against it, Yoongi’s ‘deep meditative state’ _is_ sleeping —, feeling his favorite kind of peace slowly overwhelm his senses.

It doesn’t matter how hard or confusing things get, as soon as he’s in Yoongi’s embrace, the rest disappears.

The notion of how _big_ and powerful his love for this man never ceases to hit Jungkook.

Daily, like the tide, Jungkook is overtaken by his love. The same way the ocean grows each day and washes over the beach like clockwork, Jungkook’s feelings of being so deeply in love wash his shore too.

Yoongi stirs in his arms and speaks in a rough voice, “I can hear your thinking.”

Jungkook chuckles because according to his boyfriend, that’s the biggest irony in his life— he can hear Jungkook’s loud thoughts flying around, but he can’t understand them.

“Too bad you can’t decrypt them, huh?” Jungkook replies cheekily, laughing when he feels Yoongi poke him in the ribs.

With a deep breath, Yoongi moves his head back and opens his eyes to look Jungkook in the eye.

“Who says I can’t?” asks the vampire, cocking an eyebrow at Jungkook.

“Is that so?” Jungkook inquires, and Yoongi nods, smirking. “What am I thinking, then?”

It takes him a couple of seconds to answer, two heartbeats in which he spends staring deeply into Jungkook’s soul with those beautiful honey eyes. When he opens his mouth, Yoongi leans in closer.

“Sappy thoughts about how much you love me,” he states, gauging Jungkook's reaction. When the answer is right there in his pouty lips, Yoongi laughs in satisfaction. “I can hear my brother and your friend talking downstairs. I imagined that’s where your brain took you.”

Jungkook scoffs at first, but when Yoongi presses his lip against his one, two—numerous times, slowly but surely sealing their lips together and passing the heat inside his body to Jungkook’s, it’s impossible to hold back a smile.

Melted against Yoongi’s frame, Jungkook whispers. “I like thinking about how much I like you,” he confesses, feeling the blush in his cheeks from both Yoongi’s words as well as his arms firmly pressed around him.

“And I love that about you,” Yoongi smiles, changing his kisses to the rest of Jungkook’s face, each inch that he can reach.

“Does that mean you’ll go shopping with me tomorrow?” Jungkook asks him, feeling as Yoongi stars laughing hard against his neck. He whines, thinking that he almost got him. “ _Yoon_.”

“Baby.”

“Please,” he pouts, pecking Yoongi a couple more times. Jimin and Taehyung were taking him to Seattle the next day to buy his prom suit and when he asked Yoongi a week prior, his boyfriend had laughed and told him ‘I don’t do shopping’. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll be texting you the whole day, baby,” Yoongi replied, unyielding.

“It’s not the _same_.”

“I know for a fact you can make it one day without me, Bunny,” Yoongi laughed again, kissing his neck a little harder. “Can we talk about how we need to go over our university applications? ‘Cause my dad’s been pestering me about the move and our decisions and all that.”

Jungkook perks up, sitting upright on the bed.

“I found a university that has both a music _and_ a photography course in a city up north that’s almost _always_ cloudy,” he announces happily.

Yoongi perks up as well and his smile grows, the gummy kind that Jungkook loves so much because it means he’s _the_ happiest.

“Show me,” he states. “We gotta finish those three applications, by the way. We didn’t send them because of the sunny/cloudy ratio of the cities, but I told you already bunny, I don’t need to go daily to the classes. My siblings and I went to university already, you know? I mean, I didn’t do the course I wanted the first time, but I definitely know I can keep up with the material even if I don’t go everyday.”

“I know, Yoon, but it’s the first time you’ll do _music_. I _want_ you to be able to go every day. I want you to enjoy it as much as you can. It’s the one thing you really wanna do, you deserve to watch the classes and argue with the dumbassess, right?”

Both of them laugh and Yoongi gets up to get his and Jungkook’s laptop, bringing them both to the bed.

“You’re too good, Bunny. You’re right, I’ll send them. C’mere,” he pats the place between his legs and Jungkook moves there happily, sitting comfortably against his boyfriend’s chest and sighing happily.

Although they may not go the universities they deserve and are unable to live the experiences that would make both of them, as well as the other Cullens the absolute happiest, Jungkook knows they’ll make it work within what they have.

He looks up to Yoongi as he read one of their entries and smiles.

He may not get _everything_ he wants, but no one does, and what Jungkook _needs_ is right here, with his arms wrapped tightly around him and planning their futures together right by his side.

  
  


🍎

  
  
  


[[♪ —if i had a heart, by fever ray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBAzlNJonO8)]

**Ambedo — (n.)** a kind of melancholic trance in which you become completely absorbed in vivid sensory details.

  
  


“Well, don’t you look like a fucking snack?”

Jungkook whips around quickly, taking a good look up and down his friend too.

“Damn. Right back at you, hyung,” Jungkook tells Taehyung.

The older laughs and moves closer to the mirror to inspect his own suit—he looks _really_ fucking good, Jungkook wasn’t joking.

This is Taehyung’s fourth or fifth try of suits and he definitely hit the jackpot with this one. It’s probably a Gucci or a Dolce&Gabbana ridiculously expensive two-piece, but if there’s one thing that you don’t do when offered to be gifted your prom outfit from your friends — or in Jungkook’s case, family — is to say _no_.

Which is why Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook currently find themselves in a shop too fancy and definitely too out of Jungkook’s price range trying to find the suit that’ll fit them like a glove. Alice and Rosalie had claimed they wanted a proper high school prom for the first time in their lifetimes so they were going with it—limo, parties afterward, pricey dresses, and lots of champagne.

The girls were waiting for the three of them in a mall close by because their dresses had already been bought and they claimed to trust all three of their tastes.

“Lemme ask Minnie’s opinion,” Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows at Jungkook and moves back into the changing rooms, leaving Jungkook alone with his thoughts and his phone still open in his and Yoongi’s conversation.

This was a perfect Saturday out with friends. A couple of weeks remained before their lives changed, they seemed to be often high in happiness after the exams ended and there was no looming threat in the sky.

The recipe for pure happiness—which was why there was no explanation for the anger with which Jungkook woke up in.

A simmering rage that seemed to be cooking inside his chest in low heat—it was _there_ , tangible like a bruise or a zit in your damn forehead. He felt it. He woke up with it, confused and wanting to take refuge further inside his boyfriend’s firm chest.

He almost didn’t come. If Yoongi hadn’t insisted on it, Jungkook would still be buried in his nest that he created in Yoongi’s room or trying to shut down his thoughts and lingering flashes of the nightmare that didn’t seem to leave him.

“Ggukie?” there’s a loud snap.

Jungkook looks up again and both Jimin and Taehyung are standing in front of him now, but their look of concern mirrored perfectly in each of their faces alerts Jungkook that this wasn’t the first time they called his name.

In an instant, Jimin is by his side. “I told you he wasn’t okay,” he says in Taehyung’s direction, not in the accusatory tone most couples use with each other, but simply stated, his tone as soft as a caring brother. “Ggukie, what’s wrong?”

There’s no use in fighting Jimin’s gentle coaxing tone, especially when he grabs Jungkook by the wrist and sits him down in one of the big and comfortable sofas of the area. One of the attendants shows up asking if any of them would like a beverage and Taehyung is quick, “Can you get us three cokes, please?” he asks.

She smiles charismatically and Jungkook catches the quick flash of worry in her eyes when her gaze passes him.

“Do I look that bad?” he asks as she exists, trying for a laugh.

“Pale lips and lost Bambi eyes, I’m surprised she didn’t kneel in front of you and felt your forehead or something,” says Taehyung, smiling reassuringly at Jungkook as he sits down too in front of them. “Jimin-ah had insisted you looked a bit off when we picked you up, I just—didn’t think too much into it.”

“Yeah, but this is the third or fourth time we call your name and have to pull you back from outer space, so…” Jimin drifts off, pouting a little and looking at Jungkook with open eyes. “Wanna talk?” he smiles.

Like a beautiful magic trick, the pinning feeling inside Jungkook’s chest dissipates into mist and opens space. He looks between his two best friends and it’s as if the rock sitting in his gut metamorphs into a light and swift butterfly.

“You guys are so good to me,” he whispers, touched.

“Awn, don’t get mushy on me before graduation, Gguk-ah,” Taehyung jokes, and kicks him with his feet. “We love you too. You don’t have to elaborate too much into it if you don’t know what’s going on, but we’re open to hear even if it’s just the confusion.”

“Unless—did something happen?” Jimin asks him, and when Jungkook looks at him he sees it in the pinch of his eyebrows that _this_ is his concern.

Before Jungkook can ask what he means, the clerk returns with their drinks and they all thank her.

“If there’s anything else you boys need, just let me know. I promised Rosalie and Alice that you’d be well taken care of,” she assures them.

“Thanks a lot, Belle. I think Jungkook and I are set already, only one left to go,” Taehyung informs her with a pleased smile.

“On your first try, really?” Belle asks Jungkook incredulously. 

He chuckles shyly. “Uhm—my boyfriend had told me he saw two models he thought would fit and look good on me, and I had looked them up already.”

Belle’s expression changes into one of mirth. “Ah, I love a customer who knows what they want.”

“He just wanted to see me in a red suit, I think” he jokes and all three present laugh at him.

“Just let me know if there’s anything else, then,” says Belle before leaving with a pleased smile.

“Do we need anything else? God, I love this place,” Jimin sighs deeply and happily, sipping on his coke. “I know I say we should eat the rich quite often, but never let me forget that before we do that we gotta eat _with_ them.”

“Share a table with the ones we wanna kill? Cold, baby. Very Arya Stark of you,” Taehyung says with a look that tells Jungkook he doesn’t mind one bit to see this side of his boyfriend.

“Thank you,” says Jimin, taking it as a compliment. When he looks back to Jungkook, he’s still smiling, but his eyes are sharper. “Coke brought back some life into you. You need anything else? A hug, a protein bar, maybe?”

It’s when he says it and Taehyung’s eyes widen a little in surprise that Jungkook notices what his friends are thinking and where their mind is.

“Oh, no! No, no, no, no. That’s not it, no, no,” he guarantees, feeling his cheeks burn up in embarrassment. “I—well, I’d look much better than this, if that was the case, I think. Actually, gods, I wish it was that,” he confesses in a breathy whisper.

“Kinky bastard,” Jimin snorts, but his next breath is one of relief. “I’m glad it’s not that. Not because—don’t think I’d _judge_ you for it, or something,” he assures Jungkook, looking very concerned to be taken the wrong way. “I just hoped that _this_ wasn’t how you looked after it ‘cause then I’d have to be concerned for your—your taste, let’s call it taste, yeah? Your taste for the dangerous.” He clears his throat, cheeks burning a little too. “I love you too much to not be concerned for you doing things that make you sad or weak,” he adds, softer.

“All that he said,” Taehyung says in the same heartbeat, lighting up the mood instantly.

“I had a nightmare,” Jungkook lets out easily, feeling safe and protected seating there between his two best friends. “It was—fuck. It was terrifying, hyungs.” Even safe and protected, Jungkook feels the chill go through his spine when he sees a flash of it.

Of her, standing in that trapeze.

“I can imagine you’re not the fondest of nightmares now considering that your dreams are like—portals,” Taehyung looks at Jungkook when saying the last word, wanting to confirm if he’s right.

“It’s how everything started,” Jungkook sighs, rubbing his sweaty palms together. “My therapist told me it’d be hard to separate nightmares from reality a little and it had been a while since I had one to begin with. I guess it just shook me.”

“Have you told Yoongi?” Jimin asks curiously.

Anxiety peaks again and he winces, shaking his head negative. He can’t see their eyes, but he doesn’t need that to feel the surprise in both of them.

“There’s no need to worry him about this,” Jungkook insists, gazing up to get confirmation from them. “I mean—it’s a nightmare. It’s just a nightmare.”

“Right.” Taehyung nods once. “You’ll tell us if it becomes more right away, right?”

When Jungkook’s eyes meet Taehyung’s, he tries to find the comfort he needs in knowing that he was right, that it’s simply a nightmare, but even his chocolate sharp eyes can’t seem to ease Jungkook.

The simmering flame that existed within Jungkook was extinguished by his and Jimin’s presence and love, but as soon as Jungkook tries repeating to himself that _everything is okay_ he senses the lie—it lies in him. The flame was put out, but the candle which lit it up initially hasn’t gone anywhere.

A trapeze flashes before his eyes and he feels Jimin’s hand squeezing his forearm, “You were never alone in all this supernatural crap, Gguk. We’re with you too,” he reassures him, making him _want_ to forget it all.

“Thanks, Jimin.” He takes a deep breath and tells himself that if there is anything hidden in the corners, he’s allowed to put a lid on it for hours at least. Jungkook is long past the time to allow others to control his days and emotions. “And thanks, Tae,” he adds with a more relaxed smile.

“Now,” Jimin claps his hands together and his smile turns devil-ish. “Since you two handsome fuckers already have your fancy pants, help me find mine, will you?”

Both Jungkook and Taehyung are up in a flash, the three of them talking animatedly over the other, discussing options they’ve seen and what would look on Jimin or not. Taehyung is fond of the idea of pants one size too small because “it accentuates Forks’ highest valued treasure” and Jungkook is fond of his selective hearing, which allows him to laugh at things like that without scarring his brain too much.

His phone vibrates in his pockets and he glances happily at the last text from Yoongi, his heart warming up.

No matter how close or far he is, somehow Jungkook always ends up with a smile on his face when it involves the other.

For the rest of the morning and beginning of the afternoon, the three young boys live off yet another moment to be imprinted on Jungkook’s mind ‘till the end. Together, they find a suit for each one of them amongst laughter and enough sass to direct a couple of teenage movies.

When their arms are filled with bags and their stomachs seem to have reached their back, they decide it’s time to meet the girls to grab a bite, so they get inside the car and head towards the mall.

The only time Jungkook still feels retreated into himself is when Taehyung and Jimin bring up universities into the topic and he feels the common knot-tight feeling rolling around his belly.

“If I had a way, I’d make all of us go to the same city,” he huffs out in the backseat, pouty. “All of us close by, just a call away.”

“I think our group is too cool to be all in the same place and not attract problems again,” says Taehyung with a smirk.

“We’re stronger together, though,” Jimin counters, with a smile of his own.

“True,” say both Jungkook and Taehyung in unison.

“Yeah. But you’re right, Tae, we’d definitely end up like the Winchester brothers. Every summer some supernatural bullshit to solve,” laughs Jimin.

Jungkook swallows down the bitter resentment of knowing how _good_ that would be. The dread of being alone with the Cullens and without the possibility of reaching out to the people he knows would give everything to be close.

He sighs—it’s not the time to think that.

Thankfully, they reach the shopping mall and soon enough, they encounter Rosalie and Alice sitting in front of a restaurant with twice as many bags than the boys surrounding them and pleased smiles hidden behind thick black sunglasses.

“Agent Bombshell reporting to Agent Angel, do you copy?” Jimin says the second he spots the girls across the mall and immediately, Alice and Rosalie’s attention snaps to where the boys find themselves.

“Hello, boys.” Rosalie says in a normal conversational tone, but even from across the mall, Jungkook can hear perfectly. His eyes widen in surprise and Rosalie notices it, laughing at him. “Why don’t you pass along the message, Bunny?”

“Man, I wish she’d remember that we can’t read lips,” Taehyung comments as they all walk towards them.

“Well—she said ‘hello boys’, and then asked me to pass the—what?” he starts to inform them, but when his eyes find Jimin and Taehyung, he realizes that he might’ve been too humble on the matter of _how much_ his abilities would improve overtime.

“I’m about to lose my shit,” Jimin tells him with the most blasé tone. “I’m dead serious. You can fucking _hear_ them?”

“They’re across the mall, Guk-ah, holy shit,” Tae exclaims in surprise.

“It’s easier with people I know,” he shrugs it off, seeing Alice and Rosalie’s smile widen as they get closer to them. “Even easier with ones I’m attuned with. You guys and the Cullens are the people I can hear and find the easiest now,” he says happily.

Until they reach the girls, Jungkook has to answer the rapid-fire questionnaire from the couple on his abilities and how much he has tested them, information he gives off easily—his senses are much higher than a human’s now, but nothing extraordinary like Jin yet or even close to the lycans and vampires. Jungkook explains that he feels as if everything is in UltraHD and the couple goes ‘aaaah’, in awe and understanding.

“And we haven’t even started training him,” Alice says loud enough to be heard when they’re only a few steps away. “Hi babies!”

“Boys. Hello. Found everything, I hope?” Rosalie smiles at them, and they all smile back.

“Hi, boo.” Jimin kisses her on the cheek — and truly, their ‘blonds have more fun’ bond means _everything_ to Jungkook — and winks in Alice’s direction. “We’re all set.”

“Fantastic! There’s a restaurant in here I think you’ll like, we saved us a table. Let’s?” Alice asks excitedly.

They go out to eat and Jungkook calls Yoongi for just a couple of minutes, just to say goodnight and inform him he’s found his suit. (“ _No, I’m not telling you which one… ‘Cause it’s more fun that way, hyung… Of course you will be. I can’t wait to see_ you _in a suit… God, you’re gonna look so fucking hot_ — _uhm, your sisters are telling me I gotta go. Something about ‘disgusting display of affection… yeah. Yeah I know._ [laughter] _I know, hyung. I’ll tell them. I love you too._ ”) After that, they have dinner at the restaurant, talking about their colleagues and their future.

Afterwards, Rosalie comments about wanting a headscarf, which elitics a _very_ enthusiastic response from Taehyung and of course, the rest of the group is rendered helpless at the hand of two fashion gurus, so they all move from store to store, buying clothes with Carlisle’s black card as if there’s no tomorrow.

“How _rich_ is your father?” Jimin asks Alice and Rosalie as he tries on a fedora hat in one of the stores. “I want like—precision.”

“Min, that man has been hoarding wealth since the seventeenth fucking century,” Alice snorts a laugh, passing him another hat.

“So... filthy rich,” Taehyung concludes, snapping pictures of Jimin like it’s a job.

“Nah, babe. Elon Musk is filthy rich,” Rosalie corrects him. “Carlisle is—indescribable amount of rich, rich. That man gives money to donations and charities _monthly_ , and I never saw a single dent in our bank account.”

“No one should have that much money,” Jungkook laughs nervously, meaning every word of it.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Alice wraps a scarf around her neck and turns to Taehyung’s camera lens with a graceful pose. “Carlisle thinks too. You should let him explain about his wealth some of these days.”

“You’re trying to keep me from eating him, aren’t you?” Jungkook has said enough times that he would love to eat the rich in the world for his friends to know exactly where he stands on the matter of billionaires and wealth hoarders. “Don’t worry, I don’t think I could.”

“Plus—it’s _your_ richness now too, rich boy,” Taehyung stops snapping pictures to smile at him. “You can give it _all_ away if you’d like. Use me as a scapegoat for your rich anger, I won’t mind. Throw all of your money in my trash!”

“We’ll take excellent care of it,” Jimin tells him, very seriously.

Jungkook laughs at him and listens to Rosalie’s counter argument of ‘it’s not his rich until my brother puts a ring on it’, feeling light on his feet. Across the store, he sees a leather and jeans jacket with logos and stamps on it that give off a retro vibe and—oh. That’s something he’d like to have.

He goes over there to try it, liking what he sees in the mirror in front of him.

As he debates whether to find a rest of an outfit to wear, there’s a tap on his shoulder that startles him—his ears are too good now. Hardly anyone passes by unnoticed, so what Jungkook expects to see when he turns around are familiar honey eyes.

Instead, dripping in blood from head to toe, is her. No trapeze this time—only her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, boy. here we go.. what do you it is this time? do you think Namjoon and Jin were on a date? what is Jungkook planning with Makya and Dasan? leave me your thoughts!
> 
> i return in a fortnight once again, so i'll see you all on 11/03. [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	3. — III: if you desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having had the time to process the experience in the car ride back, Jungkook had arrived at a conclusion before the meeting had started. Although he was scared at first—no, not scared, terrified of his own vision, there was no place for panic now when logic told him the truth: Carlisle was right. Being in advantage was a good point.
> 
> Whoever or whatever this woman was, it didn’t matter. Her appearance was only a shocking — but needed — reminder that eventually, he’d have to get back to action. Jungkook was lucky enough to have had time to process all that happened before, but his life would be made of dangers far worse than the ones people had to face in their human lives.
> 
> Jungkook got so happy with the fact his physical nature would change overtime that he forgot that wouldn’t be enough and he’d need more—he’d need to be agile, skilled.
> 
> The one thing Jungkook refused to be was a victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkookie decides on what to do, the girls have an agenda (protect the Bunny) and something quite delicious happens.
> 
> Welcome back!
> 
> ( _If you're a reader who leaves comments, know you make my heart warm and my fingertips run faster. I adore you!_ **Don't forget the songs are mood setters for the specific scenes** , the [F&E playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) is the perfect soundtrack for reading time.)

[ [ ♪ — work song, by hozier ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH7bjV0Q_44) ] 

**Keyframe — (n.)** a moment that seemed innocuous at the time but ended up marking a diversion into a strange new era of your life. 

There is something about being in danger that feels like drowning.

Whether it’s his anxiety that brings it up or the severity of the danger he’s in, the feeling is definitely familiar—he’s been underwater before, his body being dragged by the waves and the weight of his existence being thrown around as if he’s a ragged doll. He knows what he’s talking about.

The sensory overload that took over Jungkook when he saw the haunting woman in that store hasn’t left his body completely—not just yet. Like an echo in a chamber, the feeling seems to repeat itself louder than anything else.

He sees her standing in front of him again, her cold and grey-ish outline, very clearly dead and no longer a physical presence—but the _eyes_.

Her cold and black eyes, gazing through him and freezing him on the spot are what he can’t shake off. Jungkook didn’t understand why the dream hadn’t left him when he first had it, but now that she physically manifested herself in front of him only to disappear in the blink of an eye, he knows it too well.

Seeing her in the dream wouldn’t have shocked Jungkook’s core as it did if her eyes hadn’t felt so _alive_. She dripped in blood from head to toe and the angle of her body draped over the trapeze was enough to feed off the nightmares of a hundred kids, but the eyes…

Jungkook shivers, feeling the cold even in the safe environment of Carlisle’s office.

By his side, Hoseok senses him and puts his hands on both of Jungkook’s arms, rubbing him up and down in a comforting manner. Although Jungkook had forbidden him from using his power on him, Jungkook feels calmed by his presence all the same.

“Are you sure you don’t want something, Kookie? Anything?” Hoseok insists, whispering in his ear.

Jungkook looks up, catching Hobi’s eyes first and then looking over his shoulder to the rest of the family. Everyone is present and talking over each other—literally everyone. The Cullens, Jimin and Taehyung, and recently Namjoon and Leah, who had just arrived and were working on a sketch of the woman to ask around La Push if she was known by anyone.

“I’m good,” he shakes his head to Hoseok, unable to smile reassuringly like he wanted to.

He can’t really bring himself to do it, not when he knows that his boyfriend is pissed off.

And oh boy, is he pissed off.

Yoongi, unlike all the others present, isn’t saying a single word. His eyes burn holes in the sketch Leah created — and wonderfully so, Jungkook thinks, just from the description he had blurted out with the rest of the will he had in him —, only giving input in short sentences when someone says something very off the tracks.

It’s impossible for Jungkook to hear anything his friends and family are saying because he _hates_ this, hates feeling like the pivotal cause of more nightmares.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, seeing Rosalie’s face standing inches apart from his again in the mall’s parking lot, her elegant hands cupping both of his cheeks to bring him back to reality and say the words that he’s been chanting to himself like a mantra.

“ _I know what you’re thinking_ —stop, _don’t interrupt me. I_ know _what you’re thinking. That this is_ your _fault somehow and you brought this on. I’ll say this as many times as it takes for it to settle into your mind: you’re only a bridge, Jungkook. Whatever is roaming around Forks’ borders right now and found its way to you, it has nothing to do with_ you _, the same way Aquila didn’t have a thing against_ you _. You were simply the bridge between her and us, which helped us_ catch _her and end her terror, may I add, the same way you’re now_ helping _us by telling whatever you know, because this woman, whoever she is, was here before you. Being a bridge is not a curse, it’s enlightenment for those around you. It might be a heavy burden, but you’re not enduring it alone. Do you understand me?”_

He did. Breathing deeply, he looks over Hoseok's shoulder where Rosalie sits by his side, and feels the comfort of her words once again. Logically, it made sense. He had hugged Rosalie and tried his best not to cry, especially when she whispered, “ _We got you, boo,”_ so affectionately that it almost made all the pain go away.

She catches his gaze and winks at him, easing some of the pain in his heart.

When he tunes in the conversation, he notices how much he's missed.

“—all the time, even if it demands us to do some changes. My boys know the drill by now, I’ll do a round,” says Leah, who gazes back at him. “He can come if he wants. What do you say, Jungkook?”

He's a little startled at the mention of his name, but before he can say a word, Yoongi speaks up.

“He’s not going,” Yoongi states, but sensing the tension the words dissipate in the room, he adds with a sigh. “Just look at him. He doesn’t even know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

The words aren’t meant to be harsh, but Jungkook coils into himself nonetheless. He looks across the room into Yoongi’s eyes and the darkness of his honey orbs makes tears pool into Jungkook’s eyes.

“I can’t have the final word, but I don’t want my boyfriend doing rounds or putting himself in danger when he’s not even okay,” Yoongi sighs deeply again. He gets up from the chair he's sitting on and without looking at anyone, announces. “I’m going for a walk.” With an annoyed and tired huff, he adds. "You’re all _very_ loud thinkers."

Leah wolf-whistles lowly. “What’s gotten into him?”

To which Namjoon answers with a kick in her calf and a raise of eyebrows, “Shut the fuck up.”

With Yoongi’s exit, some of the tension seems to leave, but a lot of the enthusiasm to discuss an already closed matter dissipates as well. Everyone scatters, even Namjoon who gives him a small smile before heading in Rosalie and Jin’s direction. By his side, Hoseok stays quiet and calm, watching as everyone leaves his dad’s office.

“I should give him some time, right?” he asks, turning to Hoseok.

“Yeah. He probably needs a second to think about all this without everyone talking on top of it all,” Hoseok nods, his hands stuffed inside his hoodie’s pocket.

Although ‘everything’ wasn’t much, everyone present had discussed for at least a couple of hours. Locally known entities that Jungkook knew nothing of were brought up on the table, both by Carlisle and Esmé as well as Leah. They knew of the tensions and events that had happened the last few years just like Jungkook’s mother kept up with local politics as the town’s Sheriff. 

Jungkook offered the description of the woman and his dreams in detail and everyone theorized about what it could mean— _just to be ready_ , Carlisle had explained. _Having the advantage is always good_ , he smiled reassuringly to Jungkook, squeezing the boy’s shoulder.

So he understood how Yoongi could need time to process. Whether it was a new threat or Jungkook simply tapping into close-by events, there was danger looming on the horizon. Not palpable or tangible like the threat of notes and disappearances, but quiet—eerie.

“He had that same look on his face,” Jungkook comments, feeling lighter now that he and Hoseok are alone. “The same one he had before I found out about everything. Like he’s—I don’t know. Sad for me." When everyone was around, Jungkook could barely organize his thoughts, but being alone with Hoseok always makes the words flow easier. "Or maybe angry,” he adds with a sniff.

“You two—,” Hoseok starts, but stops himself with a chuckle, maintaining eye contact with Jungkook. “Here I was thinking you were worried for your own safety for once, but you’re worried about what my brother is feeling in a time where haunting Carries are popping in your field vision. Ah, Jungkook-ah.”

Oh—Jungkook’s eyes widen, realizing that Hoseok is right.

He had been sitting there, staring at his boyfriend and worrying for _him_. Concerned about whether he was upset with Jungkook or not that he hadn’t shared his dream, his chest tight in pain because Jungkook being in danger also meant _Yoongi_ was in danger.

“Please tell me you’re worried for yourself too,” Hoseok pleads with a pained smile.

Jungkook rolls his eyes at him. “I’m not an idiot _or_ a samaritan, Hobi. Of course I’m worried about me, I don’t wanna die,” he offers a little dramatically, but then, his face splits in a sheepish grin. “But I’m more worried for him?”

Hoseok stares at him incredulously for a second, but it only takes him a second to accept it. He shakes his head at Jungkook, a small still on the corner of his lips.

“Can’t blame you.” Hoseok gets up and ruffles Jungkook’s hair before heading towards the door. “I’m always worried for my Aphrodite,” he sighs loudly, lovingly.

It resonates with him—Jungkook smiles in the direction he just left, knowing his family worries for _and_ understands him.

He passes by the living room to say goodnight to everyone, looking out of one of the glass walls and seeing Yoongi standing outside, just the frame of his red hoodie leaning against his sleek black Porsche. Jungkook goes back inside to take a shower and then heads to Yoongi’s room, his favorite place in the house.

Since his best course of action is to wait, Jungkook does so by distracting himself with one of his portfolios.

He opens the tablet he got as a gift and his folder of pictures and gets to editing, something he can do almost automatically, leaving his mind free and working at the same time.

Having had the time to process the experience in the car ride back, Jungkook had arrived at a conclusion before the meeting had started. Although he was scared at first—no, not scared, _terrified_ of his own vision, there was no place for panic now when logic told him the truth: Carlisle was right. Being in advantage _was_ a good point.

Whoever or whatever this woman was, it didn’t matter. Her appearance was only a shocking — but needed — reminder that eventually, he’d have to get back to action. Jungkook was lucky enough to have had time to process all that happened before, but his life would be made of dangers far worse than the ones people had to face in their human lives.

Jungkook got so happy with the fact his physical nature would change overtime that he forgot that wouldn’t be enough and he’d need more—he’d need to be agile, skilled.

The one thing Jungkook refused to be was a victim.

He wouldn’t be helpless or ever an easy target—that, he would make sure of. Not only to be able to protect his family and friends, but _himself_ too.

It is way past midnight when Yoongi enters his room again and he seems so lost in his own thoughts that he gets surprised to see Jungkook is still up.

“Oh, hey.” Yoongi stops at the door, uncertain for a second, then snaps out of it and gets inside the room.

“Hey.” Jungkook double (and triple) saves the edits he did to some pictures.

“I thought you’d be asleep,” Yoongi says as he’s closing his projects. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I didn’t even notice time passing, to be honest,” he chuckles, turning off the tablet’s light once he’s done. He turns to Yoongi and under the light of the Moon that seeps through Yoongi’s glass wall, he can see his eyes shining a deep bright gold. “Oh. You fed.”

For some reason, that turns a jealous and ridiculous stab in Jungkook’s gut—a thought he immediately suppresses. It happens now, every damn time his boyfriend feeds. He knows it’s stupid — and god, Jungkook is _such_ a sick and kinky bastard for this shit — but he can’t help it.

Yoongi knows about this—obviously. He may not be able to read Jungkook’s mind but he can read him like the palm of his own hand and after the first time it happened when he had to coax Jungkook into saying what made him feel so bad that he cried, Yoongi always comforts him afterward.

For a second, Jungkook feels frightened it won’t happen this time, but then, Yoongi is coming towards him.

He stops in front of Jungkook’s chair and automatically Jungkook unfolds his arms, so Yoongi straddles him and gives him a big, tight hug. His arms wrap firmly around Jungkook’s shoulders and Jungkook wraps his equally tight around Yoongi’s middle, melting into the embrace. He buries his nose in Yoongi’s neck and drinks in that moment—it’s the same. The same action, the same relief, the same comforting warmth spreading through him, even though Yoongi’s cold nose is pressed tightly against Jungkook’s neck.

Just like the first time.

“ _I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want right now, Kook. I know—I feel you want it and trust me, I do too. Can we just… take it slow?_ " The words Yoongi had said that night return to him, like every other time.

Yoongi had whispered them against his neck, his voice deep and vulnerable, lips trembling against Jungkook's skin. Jungkook remembers how scared Yoongi looked to see tears in Jungkook's eyes when he returned from his hunting trip and how quick Yoongi was to coax Jungkook's thoughts out of him, no matter how embarrassed Jungkook claimed to be.

" _I wanna feel like I have a perfect, squeak clean control if I’m ever gonna lay my fangs anywhere near you. The last time helped so much, but I was on edge for a week afterward. Feeding me allows me to do this, and for now, your blood pumping hot in your veins is my favorite sound and feeling in the world so let me just… get_ good _at this. And then maybe, one day, you can be my Consort, the way I’d love for you to. If you’d give me honor,_ ” Those words, soft and beautiful, burned away any silly insecurity Jungkook harbored of Yoongi not wanting him in the same way. “ _And to deserve that honor, I need to smell you without wanting to_ eat _you,_ ” he had said with a final chuckle, looking back into Jungkook's eyes so he could see the open honesty of his fear.

The outpour had been so raw that Jungkook had cried even more, slow tears fogging his vision for a couple of minutes as he realized how hard it was for Yoongi to speak it out loud—to confess why he was hesitant, why he was so quiet after their experience once everyone was safe.

Jungkook understood and nodded that day, feeling closer to Yoongi than he had when his boyfriend was literally inside of him—fangs and all.

With him sitting on his lap once again, Jungkook is overcome by warmth quickly.

“It was just a stupid deer,” Yoongi jokes and just like he wanted, it works. Jungkook starts laughing against his shoulder, pressing a couple of kisses there when he feels Yoongi chuckling too. “I noticed some of my crankiness could go away.”

“You gotta start accepting Rose and Hobi’s invite and just go with them. You’re not fun when you’re hungry,” Jungkook offers with a smirk, shuffling back just enough to look Yoongi in the eye.

His boyfriend rolls his eyes at him, again. “I don’t like hunting with them. And I’m not _that_ cranky.”

“Hyung.”

Instead of answering him, Yoongi huffs at him.

“What about Alice?” Jungkook asks, still smiling at his boyfriend’s rare display of pettiness. He’s even pouting.

“She only likes to hunt big and I’m not always in the mood to get almost mauled.”

Jungkook laughs at that and when the comfortable silence falls over them, he can only keep eye contact with Yoongi for a couple of seconds before he leans in for a kiss.

Sometimes, it still astounds Jungkook that he gets _this_. And god, does it make him happy.

Yoongi melts on top of him in a way that always drives Jungkook insane—and it’s mutual, he knows it. The trust he feels and the heat that vibrates between them is always simmering somewhere in the back and the second their tongues lazily meet, their grip on each other tightens automatically.

Kissing Yoongi is always intoxicating. From the small pecs they share to when their lips glue on each other like this—tasting at each other, their heads moving in slow synchronicity, and their hands traveling from their hair to the inside of each other’s hoodies.

They can barely breathe when the heat grows and Jungkook swears he hears a very low rumble in Yoongi’s chest when they separate for air—Jungkook fingers grip his hair with brute force as a response and Yoongi sighs a moan of pleasure, nipping on Jungkook’s bottom lip.

“Guk-ah.” It’s just a whisper, but those lips sucking on Jungkook’s earlobe and pulling it inside Yoongi’s lips is a deadly thing.

Jungkook can feel his fangs every now and then when they kiss like this and it always makes him whine—which he does, pathetically and eagerly, the second that Yoongi’s mouth descends to his neck and sucks the flesh in there, _hard_.

“Yoon—” he means to say his whole name, but Yoongi’s cold hand touches Jungkook’s spine the same second that his tongue licks a stripe up his neck and both things at the same time feels like an electrical current, making Jungkook gasp.

“Such lovely sounds,” Yoongi chuckles, _wicked_.

The heat is in the way his voice is hoarse and his thighs are pinning Jungkook’s waist firmly in place. Yoongi’s beautiful long legs may _look_ elegant, but only Jungkook knows the strength they hold.

“You sound so _mean_ ,” Jungkook complains, loving every bit of it.

Yoongi seems to notice just how affected and turned on Jungkook is getting because he draws back to give Jungkook an all-knowing glance, his wicked grin in place.

“And you sound like my favorite song,” he sighs wistfully, nipping on Jungkook’s líp once again.

Automatically, Jungkook smiles. He knows Yoongi meant it as a dirty thing — and he meant it because Yoongi made sure Jungkook knew that his begging was his favorite sound in the whole world —, but it still makes him grin every time he says it because it sounds so... romantic.

And his friends wonder why all of Jungkook’s shame flew out of the window once he started dating and opening up to Yoongi.

"Can't help it," Jungkook shrugs, his hands squeezing Yoongi's thighs and running up to his ass. "Kinda love the way your mouth feels on my neck," he whispers, just because he wants to fuck with Yoongi right back.

“Dirty bastard,” Yoongi accuses him, chuckling.

Their kisses lose some of the heat as they smile against each other’s mouth, but it tastes as sweet as it did before in Jungkook’s mind. The slow and content making out continues until they’re just standing in the chair with their foreheads leaning on one another, lips brushing softly every now and then, and Jungkook doesn’t know for how long they sit still in silence, but he relishes in the peace of it.

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier today, hyung,” Jungkook says eventually.

It takes him a second, but Yoongi shakes his head. “You have nothing to apologize for.” The next kiss Yoongi places is in his temple, tender and affectionate. “I was—,” he sighs deeply, and Jungkook waits. “I promise I work on not blaming myself, but I hate knowing you’re in danger. If I could be physically ill—trust me, I would.”

Jungkook nods at that because he understands. “I get it.” He leans his head back so he can look into Yoongi’s honey eyes and with a smile, he says. “I feel the same way about you.”

Yoongi huffs. “It’s not the same, baby. You’re in mortal danger because of _my_ lifestyle.”

Jungkook hums slowly, biting his lip. “I know. But I also know I chose this life. And everything that comes with,” he states simply. “Seeing you in that lake was like… a pin drop, that brought me a different lens to life. It changed me and everything around me and I love every aspect of it.”

Yoongi’s gaze on him makes Jungkook’s chest ache—he looks at Jungkook the same way Jungkook knows _he_ looks at _Yoongi_ often: like he can’t believe what he’s got.

“Yoon, falling in love with you was the best thing that happened to me and choosing us was a _decision_. I need you to remember that, okay?” Jungkook cups Yoongi’s face between his hands. “The days of dangers and the days of peace, I’m here for it all. I knew what I was getting into.”

At that, Yoongi opens his mouth a couple of times, but seems unable to find an answer, so Jungkook continues.

“Plus—this was a good wake-up. I need to start to learn how to defend myself. I know my senses are gonna be a big help, but I need that.” He swallows a knot when he thinks of the reason he first thought of that. His mother’s kind eyes flash behind his eyelid and he asks in a whisper, “Remember when you said Carlisle would be more than happy to teach me self-defense?”

Yoongi nods, looking at him intently. “Yeah, of course. He said the second you wanted to start, just let him know.”

Jungkook smiles and content with that, breathes in relief. “Okay. Then I’ll ask him to start teaching me.”

For a moment, Jungkook doesn’t know why Yoongi is looking at him with so much emotion written all over his sharp feline eyes, but he doesn’t have to wonder for long.

“You are _so_ brave, did you know that?” Yoongi asks him in a breathy voice, but the question seems to be rhetorical. He dives in for another kiss and Jungkook complies happily, kissing with a smile until there’s nothing even remotely funny about the way his boyfriend’s sinful tongue is making him dizzy.

Jungkook takes Yoongi to bed at his request and drinks in the sight of his naked body under the light of the moon for hours, until they’re both tired and tangled together in their sleep. It’s easy for him to surrender himself to his subconscious after that, knowing that whatever comes his way, Jungkook will not back down from it.

The next morning, not only does Carlisle happily agree to start his dueling classes — ones that Yoongi cutely asked to watch and perhaps participate in — but he also makes sure to pull Jungkook aside to check up on how he’s feeling about everything.

Talking to Carlisle is always a dreamy and out-of-body experience. Firstly, he’s _literally_ an ancient and wise being. Secondly, you forget that very easily.

He’s so easy to converse with and such a comforting, homey presence that all Jungkook feels when he’s around Carlisle is the similar feeling he gets when he calls his father and checks upon him, talking to him for hours.

Carlisle asks about prom and is delighted to hear about the surprise Jungkook has planned for Yoongi, but right before he leaves, he asks Jungkook why he said ‘holding a secret from one was already horrible enough'.

Jungkook doesn’t know what he expects when he shrugs and answers that, “You know—hiding the dream from Yoongi, it sucked. I—I’m not a great secret holder. Doesn’t matter how important it is to do it,” he chuckles sadly.

For a moment, Jungkook thinks he said something wrong.

Then, before he leaves, Carlisle places his hands on both of Jungkook’s shoulders and, without any context, says. “Whenever you’re ready to tell her, I’ll be there. If you want me to, if you need. I know withholding all of this from your mother is a protection for her as well, but if you want to tell her, you’re not only informing her of the bad—there’s good too. After all, in the end, your family is getting _much_ bigger.”

Speechless, all that’s left for him to do is to hug his father-in-law.

He floats through the rest of the day, feeling lighter and protected from the whole world. Who has family has it all, he supposes.

🍎

[♪ — [astronomical, by svrcina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSix5Q3lbmk)]

**Fitzcarraldo (n.)** — an image that somehow becomes lodged deep in your brain—maybe washed there by a dream, or smuggled inside a book, or planted during a casual conversation.

As the final week of high school progresses, Jungkook navigates between his friends, his practice and his portfolio with ease, eyeing the universities he’d dream and love to attend alongside his family only a couple of times. 

His necklace became the second thing he touches the most for those days, after the bracelet Hoseok had given him which wards off nightmares.

Being rid of them and managing to rest at last felt like a dream for the first day, but it doesn’t take long for Jungkook’s uneasiness to creep on him like a warning—an itch, perhaps. His body felt a lot like an antenna, gripping for the senses and feelings of whatever loomed around the air, tuning in for possible storms.

He wondered how the fuck did Alice live at all times with _her_ mind.

It was only after staying up late in the middle of the week and finding his mother in the kitchen that Jungkook accepted why he was so restless. His mother had taken one good look at him and pulled the truth out of his willing lips—or least, the closest he could get to the truth. When Haeun heard his problems, filling her cup with tea and slowly taking out her stuffy uniform, she nodded once, tiredly, then gave him a small smile and said:

 _“Bunny. How can you solve a problem if you don’t even know what the problem is?_ ” and of course, she was right.

Jungkook knew, deep in his bones, that ignoring the girl wasn’t the right path.

After a conversation with — a very reluctant — Yoongi, he decides to take the bracelet out for one night. He points out how his dreams have always been a path to help and even if they don’t look pretty, Jungkook isn’t here to back away from a fight. Yoongi solemnly agreed and with a kiss on his forehead, sat by his windowsill while Jungkook drifted off.

It starts the same, but it grows into a lot more very quickly.

_Blood, pain, and betrayal._

_Hurt. The carnival, her face over and over again_ — _a cage. So much hurt that he can barely withhold, but he does. He does and right there, in front of him, is her:_

_The trapeze girl. The star of the show._

_Once sweet a sweet, free spirit. A dragonfly. She stands in front of Jungkook, bleeding, then not. She was_ beautiful _, that much is obvious, but more than beautiful, she was_ free _._

_The blood returns, spilling from her hairline all down her face…_

_She opens her mouth to scream and Jungkook braces himself for the loud screeching, but the only thing he hears before waking is a name._

_Blanca._

  
  
  


“She’s the best folk healer in town,” Rosalie states, her eyes glued on his through the mirror instead of the road. “It’s our best shot since witches couldn’t care less about us.”

“You said her place is at Marten Road, right?” Taehyung asks, rubbing his chin. Jungkook looks from his friends to the girls in front and sees both of them nodding. “Hm. I think I remember passing by it. _Milk & Honey_, isn’t it?”

“How do you remember this random shit?” Jimin asks with a gleeful smile, to which his boyfriend shrugs. “I can’t remember what I had for breakfast.”

“Toast and butter,” all three vampires state in a monotone.

Jungkook laughs at that, scooting closer to Yoongi in the backseat.

After his nightmare, Jungkook had woken halfway through a panic attack. It had taken a couple of hours before Yoongi could calm Jungkook down, and then another hour perhaps to convince Yoongi that he hadn’t done the wrong thing in allowing Jungkook to open himself to this.

It was hard and complex trying to gather your thoughts when they seemed to belong to someone else, but Yoongi was patient and Jungkook knew he had all the time in the world when he was in his lover’s arms, so after a few tries, he managed to explain the feeling.

“ _It’s like… she’s hurting, hyung._ ” Jungkook saw her face, engraved forever in her brain—the beauty, the pain, the hate. “ _She was gorgeous,_ ” he added with a sad chuckle. “ _Something_ — _someone, I don’t know_ — _something went wrong and it’s like… it’s like she finally found a channel to tell her story, but I’m too_ — _I don’t have the ability to read properly all of it, you know? I don’t know how to_ — _unpack._ ”

Yoongi had kissed his forehead and whispered about how good he had done, how good _he_ was.

Then, he made the intelligent move of calling his sisters. “ _I don’t understand much about the pains a woman can endure, but they might_ ,” he said, then smiled at Jungkook with a look of so much pride that it made the younger boy want to cry all of his tears again.

Yoongi had been right.

Even through his stutters and his detailed recap of the previous dream, Rosalie and Alice had listened intently and taken their time to analyze Blanca’s situation. When Alice spoke, her sweet caramel voice held a tone Jungkook never heard before.

“ _She was wronged. I think you can’t quite understand the roots of her pain because it wasn’t a sadness you’ve felt before, Gukkie. And that’s good_ ,” Alice sighed deeply, her amber eyes a little darker.

“ _It is,_ ” Rosalie had agreed. With another deep sigh, she looked them in the eye and stated. “ _Do you trust us?”_ Instead of an answer, she received an eye roll from both guys sitting on the bed. She chuckled amusedly and nodded. “ _We’re taking you to a folk healer tomorrow after class, then. She’ll give us directions now that we have more information._ ”

And so, they were on their way to Seattle.

Hoseok had stayed behind to tell the Cullens about their plans as well as the La Push clan, where they would all meet after their little trip to _Milk & Honey_. The girls sat in front and did a wonderful job of distracting everyone with small talk, Yoongi sat in the backseat with his hoodie over his eyes and basically asleep—if it wasn’t for his fingers constantly caressing the inside of Jungkook’s thigh, the younger would be sure he was in dreamland. Lastly, Taehyung and Jimin tagged along too because—” _of course we’re coming. You think we’re leaving you outnumbered by the odd ones? Nah. You’re still team human, we stick together,”_ Jimin had joked.

Jungkook nuzzled his nose in the crook of Yoongi’s neck, feeling worried for what they might discover, but also feeling loved.

He was so, so loved.

“Guk-ah?” Alice calls, and he lifts his head from his safe place with a small blush to look at her from the rear mirror. She smiles knowingly. “Rosalie said ‘important memo for humans’, listen up.”

He shifts his eyes to Rosalie’s and really, that woman should at least pretend to look at where she’s driving.

“Please don’t crash this car,” Jungkook jokes, much to everyone’s amusement. “Why am I always asking that of you Cullens?”

“ _When_ we get there,” she emphasizes, taking one hand out of the wheel just for the kicks and shifting her gaze between Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin, who all snort at her. “You three might feel all sorts of out of the place.”

“Define ‘out of the place’,” Taehyung asks, his voice not hiding his distaste.

“Woozy. Foggy head,” Alice offers with a kind smile. “Like you’re in a dream,” she adds with a shrug.

“Okay. I can work with that,” Jimin nods.

“Good. It won’t pass until you’re out of there, but don’t worry ‘cause you’ll remember everything,” Rosalie assures, her eyes knowingly comforting all three of them. After being kidnapped, neither one of the ‘team human’ boys are too fond of things that make them feel ‘out of place’.

“Tell them why,” says Yoongi, startling Jimin who’s sitting by his side. Jungkook hears Jimin mutter a 'fuck' and he knows Jimin was under the impression Yoongi was asleep. “Sorry, Minnie,” he chuckles.

“She’s a folk healer and although she knows Alice and I, she’s still very much human and doesn’t trust three vampires in her little shop, so all her wards and protective—uhm, _things_ , will be placed in full force.” Rosalie honks very loudly at an idiot passing by, then continues. “It’s not about you, don’t worry.”

“Bloodsuckers,” Alice says in fake distaste, making them all laugh.

With their fair warning, Jungkook and the boys are mentally prepared for what comes next.

The house and the healer are every bit of what Jungkook was expecting.

She welcomes all of them with a warm smile, her eyes lingering on the three humans with more warmth than she reserves for the Cullens. Like many others, she is charmed by Jimin and enchanted by Taehyung, chatting with both of them while she prepares a mug of tea for everyone present.

When asked by Jungkook on her name, she shrugs and says, “Just call me Nana, boys.”

Nana informs them that the tea she’s preparing is made to open their Third Eye and protect their body from any possible energetic attack. Conversation flows easy with Nana, which immediately puts Jungkook at ease. She makes jokes and snarky comments at the vampires, her shoulders slowly relaxing too when she notices that the Cullens are every bit as genuine and good as Carlisle is.

“I remember meeting your father like it was yesterday,” she shrugs, eyes fixed on the pairs of amber eyes. “He saved my life and I knew I wanted to marry him—that was before I met Esme, of course. Then, I wanted to marry _her_. Just a little.”

It’s everything they need to settle into a comfortable peace.

Nana doesn’t immediately get into it—something else Jungkook is thankful for, but when the light conversation slowly fades away, all she needs is to gesture with her head towards the next room for everyone to follow her.

Having his friends with him eases his anxiety, more so considering that he presumed he’d have to do the session alone. The unknown might be enticing, but there is fear inside of him for him and others still. When they all enter the next room of the house, Jungkook understands — and once again thanks — the girls for warning him of how things would follow.

The seance seems to last only minutes.

He knows it doesn’t because when they’re all driving back to Forks, the sky is dark and everyone looks tired and worn out. The conversation with Nana plays over and over again on Jungkook’s mind. He had told her his dream in detail and she had looked at her scrying mirror the whole time. Before he was even finished, the name ‘ _Blanca’_ was whispered by the eldery lady, soft and sad sounding.

According to Nana, the dragonfly was not just a random thing, but a symbol. Blanca was no longer in this realm, but her remains had found a link to Jungkook and for that reason, was reaching out through him to ask for something.

What something, Nana couldn’t tell.

They had left after Alice paid Nana and thanked her profusely, but all of them went with their minds deep in thoughts.

Alice drops Jimin and Tae at their house and instead of heading home, the four of them leave to La Push to update Namjoon and Jin on their day as promised.

La Push feels like a breath of fresh air, and after the intense night he’s just had, Jungkook welcomes the smell of the sea mixed with nature. The Cullens had carried out small and parallel conversations about other things on their way back, a thing which he was grateful for. It was almost like a talent of theirs—noticing whenever to fill up the silence or to let it be. Or maybe that’s just in Jungkook’s head because of how comfortable he feels to just be in their presence.

Yoongi hugs him by the waist when they park outside of the Black’s house, placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

“You good, baby?” he whispers in Jungkook’s ear, waving to Hoseok who’s standing on the front porch.

Jungkook smiles at Hoseok too, then turns to nod at Yoongi. “Yeah, hyung. We’ll be okay.”

The smile he gets in return makes the rest of the cloud of fogginess disappear in Jungkook’s brain, and for just a moment he gets lost in the way Yoongi’s eyes reflect the moonlight, seeming even lighter.

Jungkook wishes he had his camera with him and just like that, he breathes a little easier.

Inside Billy’s house, everything is alive in a completely different way than in Nana’s home. Jungkook watches as everyone greets each other, hugging everyone present too. Hoseok latches onto Rosalie with a passionate kiss, reminding Jungkook of how worried everyone else feels for their own loved ones. What makes him feel happy rather than sad about it is to hear the groan of complaints coming from Billy, who makes sure to tease and annoy the new guests just like he always does.

“You want something to drink, kid?” Billy calls from the kitchen. “Namu is outside with Jin,” he informs him.

“Thanks, Mr. Black. I’d love one of your teas,” Jungkook smiles. He sees Billy turning to make the same question to Yoongi before shaking his head, and Yoongi giggles by Jungkook’s side. “Is it okay if I wait out there?”

“No, no, go ahead, I’ll bring it to you.” Billy winks at Jungkook and the last thing Jungkook sees before heading to the back porch is Billy slapping Leah’s hand out of the cookie jar.

The table stirs something in Jungkook’s chest, something akin to pride, maybe. There they are, Leah, Rosalie, Hoseok, Alice, Makya and Dasan, sitting together and talking to Billy Black as if they’re all simple high school students.

Like they’re friends.

“C’mon.” Yoongi pulls him by his hand, and Jungkook goes willingly.

The back porch in Namjoon’s house now is filled with more chairs and armchairs than it used to. Jungkook sees Namjoon sitting on the rail of the porch while Jin sits in front of him on the armchair, and both turn their heads at the same time to smile at them.

“Hi, man.” Yoongi smiles at Namjoon, then at his brother. “How was your day?”

Jungkook hugs Namjoon and sits besides Jin, smiling up at him.

“You look good,” Jin offers Jungkook with a raise of his eyebrows.

“So do you,” Jungkook’s smile widens a little. “Billy seems to be in a good mood,” he prompts, knowing exactly how nervous Jin was to meet Namjoon’s father.

“Ah, that he is.” Jin looks at Namjoon and Yoongi who are having a completely different conversation, his expression turning softer than Jungkook’s ever seen. His honey eyes can hide a lot, Jungkook’s learned, except the good things he feels. “It was a little awkward at first, but he came around it.”

“Why was it awkward?”

“He isn’t used to being the youngest in the room,” Jin whispers dramatically, making Jungkook laugh. “We’re gonna be besties in no time, though. Don’t worry.”

“I didn’t. Not for a second.” They share a look then, because Jin knows Jungkook means that and because Jungkook feels happy to be the one Jin comes to late at night to confess his doubts and look for comforting words in. He had told Jin when the visit to La Push was mentioned that it would all be okay and sitting by his side knowing he was right feels _incredible_.

They make more small talk about Jin’s day and how _peculiar_ of a person Leah is until Billy brings him his tea and trailing behind him comes the rest of the Cullen clan.

“Thanks, Billy.” He blows on the steaming cup with a satisfied grin, inhaling deeply the delicious scent of Billy’s unique tea.

Everyone’s conversing on top of one another, but Jungkook feels Billy’s eyes heavy on him before he calls his name.

“Jungkook,” it’s a whisper, but Jungkook is already looking at him with raised eyebrows. “Are you okay, kid?” he asks, his deep voice filled with worry.

Looking into Billy’s eyes, Jungkook sees the weight of worry belonging to more than only one parent. His chest tightens like someone had pulled on both ends of a rope and formed a knot right in the middle, the knowledge of who he is worrying for hitting him like a bullet, but he breathes through it.

His mother will know. When the time is right, Jungkook promised himself he would tell her.

It’s just hard putting one of the people you love the most directly into the face of danger. Every week when he’s on the phone with his father he thanks the gods that he’s living his life somewhere else, being happy in a complete and _safe_ way.

“I am, Mr. Black,” he answers after a deep breath, looking into Billy’s eyes so the man knows he means it. “I really am.”

Billy’s gaze is steady and Jungkook can see in the next breath he takes some of the worry leaving his shoulders.

He leaves after that, satisfied with the answer.

“So, Jungkookie.” Hoseok wiggles an eyebrow. “Missed me a lot left with these crazy fuckers?”

Everyone present — but Rosalie — laughs out loud at that, and Jungkook watches as Hoseok’s wife tilts her head at him in a way that screams ‘oh _really_ ’.

“Baby, don’t gimme that look. You know the company you walk with,” Hoseok shrugs his shoulders, washing off this one.

“Yeah, I did, actually.” The visit to _Milk & Honey _felt so short and small compared to everything else, but Jungkook knew the hours spent there and the energy he lost having his brain and aura slowly inspected by someone else took on him and the others. “It was… enlightening.”

“Hm. How so?” Hoseok pulls himself up and sits besides Namjoon.

Feeling like it’s time, Jungook tells everyone that wasn’t there present what exactly happened.

Remembering Nana’s words is a tricky and difficult thing, but he manages to get by and in the parts he doesn’t, one of the Cullens who were present manage to fill up the information for him.

Jungkook informs them that the dream girl is not just a product of his fertile imagination. Blanca, as she had presented herself this week, was a girl part of a witch clan, apparently. Jungkook re-tells them how he explained his dreams in detail, but there wasn’t much to interpret from such scattered images, and that Nana did her best at gathering the incomplete puzzle pieces in order to help them.

The dragonfly was the only true lead they got from the visit—that, and the fact that Blanca had reached through the realms and found Jungkook because they shared something which allowed her to link to him.

There isn’t much else to tell other than that so when he finishes, he sips on his tea and keeps his eyes on the forest behind Namjoon, nearly hearing the gears turning in everybody’s brains.

“I don’t like witches,” Namjoon whines, breaking the silence after a few seconds. He’s squirming, rubbing his elbows like he does whenever he’s nervous.

“They’re not that bad,” Jin counters, looking at Namjoon questioningly.

“They’re not bad, but they’re also no one’s allies,” Namjoon answers, wincing. 

“I don’t like them either,” Hoseok says with an adorable nose frown.

“Why not?” Jungkook asks.

“I’m not used to being useless,” he replies a little dramatically.

It takes Jungkook a second to realize he means his powers aren’t effective against them, but when he does, everyone present who doesn’t have powers is giving him a very judgemental look.

“Oh, you know what I mean,” Hoseok shrugs them off.

Jungkook looks back at Jungkook with a wincing smile. “You don’t have any witch ancestry that we don’t know of, do you? That’d be super fucking helpful.”

Jungkook can tell he’s only half-joking by his tone, but he still shakes his head.

“Wait, why would it be helpful?” Rosalie asks.

“Witches don’t mess with their own.” Jin sighs deeply, then narrows his eyes at the Moon. “I have a few books on clans and symbols, I think I’m gonna check it out.”

“I can help,” Namjoon says eagerly, and Jungkook isn’t Hoseok, but he can definitely feel everyone’s amusement at his friend’s obvious blush.

Jin, on the other hand, either doesn’t notice or is really good at hiding—or maybe, Jungkook thinks, looking at Jin’s shy smile, the eagerness is much welcomed.

“Great! You two can be study buddies ‘till the weekend because _we_ ,” Hoseok says, wrapping his arms around both Alice and Rosalie. “Have graduation in a couple of days. Party time. Distraction from any bullshit and all that—supernatural talk is forbidden at those events.”

“Of course.” Jin gets up from his armchair, smoothing his clothes. “Wouldn’t want any possible deadly threats getting in the way of your _fourth_ high school graduation.”

“Jesus Christ,” Namjoon groans. “Don’t you guys get tired of this shit?”

“Yes. But not doing it is even more boring,” says Rosalie. “I prefer college, but they tend to be even more dangerous.”

“Do they?” Jungkook asks with eyes a little wide, and Rosalie’s visible wince is enough of an answer. “Huh. Makes sense now why you prefer hell, then.”

“At least this time you guys will try doing something for your interest during college. To _that_ graduation I want to be present,” Jin tells them with a smile. “Now if you youngsters excuse me, I’m old and tired.”

Everyone rolls their eyes at him, but bids him goodbye with hugs and smiles.

One second, the porch is buzzing with heat from their presence and energies; next, it’s just Yoongi and Jungkook somehow.

They share a look when they notice they’re alone and Jungkook feels the butterflies born from Yoongi’s existence fluttering at being under his boyfriend’s intense gaze. Jungkook sips his tea, finishing it calmly while he enjoys his view. Yoongi looks breathtaking under the moonlight and it gives Jungkook an idea—a _golden_ idea, actually.

“God, I’d give a fortune for your damn thoughts,” Yoongi breathes out, barely a whisper, but Jungkook’s hearing is now good enough to catch even his lowest thoughts.

Jungkook leaves his mug on the wooden table and gets up, placing himself between Yoongi’s legs. Yoongi scoots back a little further on the porch, sitting with legs wide enough so Jungkook can fit even better.

“Looking forward to your first high school graduation?” Yoongi asks him, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders.

 _First_ high school graduation.

What has his life become?

Jungkook nuzzles his nose delicately on Yoongi’s in a butterfly kiss; the familiar magic of being alone with Yoongi doing its thing—butterflies inside of him, moonlight surrounding them, happiness engulfing the air.

“Very much,” Jungkook whispers to him. He places one small kiss on Yoongi’s lip and drops his hands to Yoongi’s side, crowding him with his body. “Our first one. Then our first college one… and then god knows what next.”

“I like you thinking about the future like this.”

“It’s gonna be a good one,” Jungkook shrugs, looking up at the sky behind Yoongi. “I had a pretty great idea right now and I think I know what will be the perfect entry for my colleges, you know?” Jungkook smiles wide, feeling Yoongi’s mouth on his temple.

“Really?” Yoongi asks excitedly.

“Yeah. I even know what—outch, fuck,” with his quick movement, Jungkook’s finger gets stuck on a splinter and he immediately raises his hand to his face to examine the damage. The porch is old and a little rough in some places, but his concern isn’t exactly for _him_.

Before he can take a step back, Yoongi’s legs wrap tighter around Jungkook’s middle.

“It’s okay,” Yoongi tells him.

Jungkook’s heartbeat goes from normal to matching a hummingbird faster than he blinks, and he swallows a knot, feeling many things all at once.

“Let me see, baby,” Yoongi asks him calmly. Jungkook’s worry melts away and shaking — not with fear, but excitement — he lifts his bruised finger to Yoongi’s face. “My eyes are still better than yours,” he comments with a chuckle, but Jungkook doesn’t miss how his voice is a little rougher.

It’s like time bends just for him. Jungkook watches Yoongi lifting his bleeding middle finger to his face, analyzing with the calmness and precision that a doctor would. They can both hear Jungkook’s heart beating like a drum, and Jungkook’s breath is coming in shorter and raspier, but it’s mostly because he wants to start screaming in happiness.

Yoongi’s warm honey eyes are _alive_ , swimming in the color gold. Oscillating, vibrating between the brightest shade of amber and a newer shade of gold. Jungkook’s soul seems to do somersaults because Yoongi—his love, his _vampire_ , lifts his other hand with steadiness and precision, then pulls the splinter that had lodged itself on Jungkook’s finger.

Jungkook winces just slightly due to the size of the thing, but any possible pain evaporates from his mind when he watches as Yoongi’s eyes go from his finger to his face.

Their gaze seems to be too heavy for this earth.

If there was any indecision on Yoongi’s behalf on what to do, it fades away with Jungkook’s tiny offer. It’s barely even a gesture, but Yoongi sees the way the bleeding finger lifts a little higher towards Yoongi’s face and that’s all it takes for the certainty to form in Yoongi’s mind.

He sucks Jungkook’s finger inside his mouth and closes his eyes just for a moment—for the one single breath he steals from Jungkook’s lungs. Then, his golden eyes open and he sucks again, gaze fixed on Jungkook’s blushed face.

As soon as it starts, it ends. Jungkook can feel his finger throbbing when Yoongi takes it out from his mouth, but nothing is louder that moment than the weight of their looks.

“Thank you,” Jungkook breathes out, unable to hide how affected he is. His breathing is ragged and he’s shaking a little, but he feels a thousand times better when he sees Yoongi’s bottom lip trembling as well.

“No.” Yoongi swallows thickly, then leans forward to rest his forehead against Jungkook’s. “Thank _you._ ”

“You…” Jungkook starts, but is unable to finish. So close to him, he can see a smile forming on Yoongi’s face. “ _Yoon_.”

“I know, baby.” Yoongi kisses his mouth once, twice, then lets out a choked and emotional laugh. “I think—I’m getting good at this, I think. Thanks for being patient with me.”

Jungkook’s mind is nothing but a siren of endorphins and happiness, and when he lunges forward with all his strength to kiss Yoongi like he _means_ it, he can taste not only their happiness and Yoongi’s stifled giggles, but also a distant and faint taste of metal, which he welcomes with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop... what now?! I wonder what they'll do about Blanca. As for the rest... what do you guys think of Jungkook's choices? His relationship to the Cullens? Talk to me :D
> 
> Return in a fortnight: I'll see you all on 25/03. [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


End file.
